


Writer's Block and Romantic Comedies

by Cassbuttstiels



Series: Porn Star AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassbuttstiels/pseuds/Cassbuttstiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A SuFin drabble written for my friend Jo's birthday. It takes place in the same universe as my other fic, Stars, and would probably make more sense if you read that too, but it works on its own too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Block and Romantic Comedies

Tino and Berwald weren’t the most conventional of couples, and their jobs weren’t the most conventional of jobs. Despite these qualities of their relationship, they were incredibly happy. They both loved what they did and loved working with people as great as Sigurd, Mathias, and Eduard, and they loved going home after a long day and just relaxing- among other things. Their relationship was a good one, Tino mused. They had no secrets, and they knew each other inside and out. They loved every little bit of each other- even the flaws.

Tino’s dazed dreaming was interrupted by Berwald bursting into the room. The Fin looked up at the other expectantly. The other never burst in in that unexpected sort of way unless he had juicy gossip or a good script idea. Tino could tell by Berwald’s expression that it was the former. It must’ve been something really good- maybe on Sigurd or Mathias even. In fact, it was.

“Sigurd and Mathias… They were spotted ‘n town together.” Tino raised his eyebrows and grinned in delight. Big news indeed. Their little stars never hung out together outside of rehearsals and film days. “‘Parently they went out to eat together… it was some little cafe ‘n a rougher area. There’s speculation that it might’ve been a date.”

“That’s splendid! After all of this time too!” Tino beamed, getting to his feet and wrapping an arm around his boyfriend.

Berwald nodded, but then took another breath. “Yes it is, but how ‘m I supposed to write a script for them now? Feels weird…” he trailed off, frowning.

Tino shrugged, and eventually said, “Start it off, then have them improve the rest! It’ll put their skills to the test.”

The Swede seemed to be satisfied with this idea.

“But first,” Tino added on, “Dinner!” and with a quick peck on the other’s cheek, he hurried out of the room to the kitchen.

\---

After dinner was eaten and a first draft of the script was written, the two of them decided to watch a movie. Berwald was dead-set against a horror movie, leaving them to watch some cheesy rom-com. It was about a pair- who loathed each other- getting lost in a big city. They had to cooperate in order to figure out where they were, and their disputes lead to many little misadventures. After they set aside their differences and realised that they actually quite liked one another, they were able to quickly find their ways to where they were supposed to be.

Every once in a while, Berwald would chuckle deeply, and Tino couldn’t help but grin. The Fin, on the other hand, was cackling and snorting and even laughing to the point of tears throughout the duration of the film, and the Swede found it adorable, pulling him close every time that he would calm down, kissing his forehead lightly.

As the movie concluded, Tino didn’t want to walk the extra 10 feet to their bedroom, so he instead pulled Berwald down onto the couch and snuggled into his chest.

“What’re ya doin’ Tino?” Berwald asked, laughing softly.

“‘M too tired,” was the smaller one’s muffled response, “sleep here”.

  
Berwald sighed, gently shaking his head and wrapping his arms around the other. It was comfortable, and he loved being this close to Tino, so he didn’t mind if he would have to sleep on the couch for the night. With Tino, it was all worth it. The pair of them slowly slipped into a peaceful slumber, having blissful dreams of their future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
